


[Artwork] Almost Doesn´t cut it

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Formula 1, Gen, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal and Keller are Formula 1 drivers in the same team. Keller wants to prove to the stable owner that he can be lead driver.





	[Artwork] Almost Doesn´t cut it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview for a story that I am writing.


End file.
